In my time of NOT dying
by T1gerCat
Summary: Dean was ready to give in and let Tessa the ripper take his soul away. It was up to John Winchester to save his son and up to Noah Bennett to save his daughter.


In my time of Not dying

Dean Winchester was sitting on an empty cot in an abandoned room of the busy hospital. Across from his sat a beautiful blonde. She was a reaper who had come to get him to stop fighting and give in to death.

"It's time to put the pain behind you"

She said with a soft Texan accent.

"And go where?"

"Sorry. I can't give away the big punch line. So, what's it going to be?"

Right as Dean nodded softly, ready to stop fighting to stay alive, the Reaper gasped as a thick cloud of black smoke slipped into the room from a grille.

"What the hell...! You can't do this! Get away!"

"What's happening?!"

Dean asked quickly, seeing the same smoke.

"Today's your lucky day, kid."

The reaper masked in the pretty girl announced with the dark blue eyes turning a sick yellow.

"You!"

Dean spat, recognizing the demon. It had been the one who killed his mother and had drove his father close to craziness ever since. The Reaper smiled and waved goodbye. Just when Dean was about to try and attack the demon, a gunshot was heard. The reaper girl with the demon inside her fell forward with electric spasms covering her whole body.

A few feet behind the demon sandwich girl, an older man was standing, the Colt still steaming in his outstretched hand. Dean frowned. Who the hell was this guy and how did he get the Colt?

"Dean? Are you in here son?"

The man called out, his dark eyes scanning the room.

"Yeah"

The young hunter replied fully knowing that the bespectacled man couldn't hear him.

"If you're here, you think you can follow me? There's someone here that can heal you"

The man asked aloud. Dean, who had started to feel like a puppy being walked all around the large hospital, followed the man. Walking behind him, Dean took notice of the fine suit the man wore and how he hid the Colt in an ankle holster. He seemed knowledgeable about guns, Dean nodded.

The two walked back to the third floor of the hospital and to the same room the reaper girl had taken Dean earlier. The girl that was previously hooked on about a dozen machines, was sitting upright now, perfectly alive, passing her fingers through her long wavy blond hair.

"Hey dad"

"Hey Claire bear. You ok?"

"Perfectly fine. Any ideas on why I wasn't okay?"

"A demon took over your body and played reaper for another hunter"

The girl blinked

"Okay. It's not the weirdest thing I've ever heard. Is the hunter okay?"

"No. I think he might need your help"

"I'm in"

Dean watched the back and forth between father and daughter with a sad sigh. He and his own father a very different relationship than theirs. The girl stood from the hospital bed at once.

Dean was surprised to see just how different she looked from the reaper who took her form even if they technically looked alike.

"Where is he?"

"Downstairs in the ER"

Father and daughter left the room and walked quickly down a few corridors and the stairs to his room. Dean's room was occupied by his unmoving body that was still hooked to machines as well as his brother, Sammy and his father.

"Hey"

His father said as the pair entered the room.

"Thanks for letting me use this"

The man handed the Colt back. Sammy looked as surprised as Dean

"You gonna make the introductions?"

Sam growled at his father who had a cast on his arm.

"Noah Bennett. Paper salesman. Bobby is my wife's brother. Your Yellow Eyes dropped his blood in my daughter's mouth"

"Someday you're gonna have to say that without making me wish I was out of the room"

Claire bear told her father

"I'm Claire"

She addressed Sam who shook her hand

"Sam Winchester. That's my father John"

Claire nodded.

"I can help your brother. But only if it's okay with you two"

"How?"

John and Sam asked at the same time.

"Got a knife?"

Dean watched puzzled as Sammy handed her his knife and she cut across her left arm. His confusion turned to a wonder slash freak-out mix as mere minutes after she cut herself the wound healed and she wiped the blood off.

"That's freaky"

Dean said.

"Do it"

Sam said. The girl nodded and closed her eyes extending one arm to her father.

"Really?"

John deadpanned. Claire ignored him as her father grabbed a syringe to pierce her skin and fill it with her blood. Then he injected Dean

"It'll work in a few minutes"

Claire said softly and sat in an empty chair. Dean's stomach began hurting. Soon the pain began exploring his body and soon his spirit was gone. With a start the body on the bed, dean in all his physical glory, woke up.

The first thing he saw was the girl sitting across from his bed. Then he was smothered by Sammy and John who threw away all pretenses.

"I can't explain it. The edema has vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You got to have some kind of angel watching over you"

The doctor was surprised for the second time in an hour.

"Thanks, doc."

Dean thanked the doctor. John was standing right behind the man in white looking relieved. There was the old playful gleam in his eyes

"How about we settle down boys? It's over"

Dean felt a smile lift his lips just as Sammy laughed loudly.

"Sure"

"Why not?"

The three Winchester men finally agreed in something...

The End


End file.
